Saint seiya: WHATSAPP
by Amai Hiragizawa
Summary: Bueno aqui les dejo esta pequeña aventura que tienen nuestros heroes con la tecnologia, de tanto entrenamiento y tantas luchas para proteger a la humanidad y a su "diosa querida" los ha vuelto unos completos antisociales, es ahi donde agarraran el vicio por el whatsapp... espero que les guste y por favor me digan sus opiniones n.n
1. Chapter 1

Saint seiya: Whatsapp.

Capitulo 1: Whatsapp?

-Hola a todos mis lectores….. hoy quiero consentirlos con saint seiya, nose como habran visto el especial anime 2 pero espero que les haya gustado, y si no lo han leido les invito a leerlo, bueno en esta ocasión decidi dejar a Shun e Ikki y vienen aquí junto conmigo Camus y Milo-

-Nos obligaron a venir- dijo Milo malhumorado.

-Cállate bicho de alcantarilla, qué no vez que si decimos la verdad ikki va a matarnos- regaño Camus.

-Bueno ya dejen de pelear, bueno iniciemos este fic un poco inusual que tengo mucho tiempo libre para poder subir estos capitulos, y de paso hacerles el especial de año nuevo en estas fechas….. los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen-

Nuestra historia se centra a principios del mes de diciembre…. Por qué digo esto?, porque estamos a casi navidad, solo por eso, bueno el chiste es que vemos a la masion Kido sumida en una total calma.

-Esperate esperate…..¿cómo que sumida en una calma total?- reprendio Milo- la mansion siempre es un desastre-

-Lo que escuchaste, estaba calmada y punto- regañe.

-Esta autora es buena- comento Camus.

-Bueno sigamos….-

La razón de esta calma era muy simple…. Como era navidad habian chantajeado a Saori para que le comprara un celular ultimo modelo a cada uno de sus Santos, y mira que de paso le compro uno a Hades, Julian Solo e Hilda.

-No puedo creer que me hayan chantajeado- dijo la diosa renegando desde su oficina.

-No lo veas como chantaje Saori, ve lo más bien como una recompensa, no hay daños en la mansion- dijo Shion.

-Tienes razón… eso es muy satisfactorio, al menos estan tan ocupados con sus celulares que no tienen tiempo de destruir nada verdad Shion….-

-(…)- nuestro querido patriarca estaba en su cel ultimo modelo.

-Shion….-

-(…)- Shion se esta riendo solito.

-Shion te estoy hablando!- grito O.ó Saori, a Shion casi se le cae el celular del susto.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras tenía el cel agarrado como si su vida se fuera en ello.

-Sabes que, olvidalo- (¬_¬)

En otra parte con nuestro querido pegaso, quien también estaba en su cel jugando junto con kiki.

-Seiya qué juego es ese?- pregunto el niñito.

-Es el juego del burro saltarin- le contesto muy alegre jugando con su cel.

-Querras decir el juego del Seiya saltarin- comento Hyoga quien iba llegando, su comentario provocó una risa incontrolable por parte de kiki.

-Hyoga!- renegó seiya.

-Bueno, bueno qué hacen?- pregunto sentandose en el sofá en el que estaban.

-Pues yo jugaba mi juego entretenidamente hasta que tú llegaste- dijo echandoselo en cara.

-Yo checaba mi whatsapp- contesto kiki (O.o).

-What qué?- preguntaron los dos, no habían entendido ni jota de lo que kiki habia dicho.

-Whatsapp….. no me digan que no tienen whatsapp- pregunto haciendose el ofendido.

-No sé que es eso- dijo Seiya rascandose la cabeza, en eso llegaron Shiryu e Ikki.

-Qué hacen- pregunto el dragon.

-Shiryu verdad que si tienes whatsapp- pregunto kiki- estos dos no saben ni que es-

-O.O!... Ah… claro kiki el whatsspad es una herramienta muy importante en la vida de la tecnologia- dijo nervioso, en realidad ni conocia lo que era.

-Whatsapp- (¬_¬) corrigio el niño.

-Ah sí el whateso- Ikki le da un zape.

-Ni sabes que es lagartija super desarrollada- dijo el peliazul.

-No tienes verdad shiryu- dijo kiki decepcionado.

-No no tengo U.u- contestó, kiki choco su mano con su frente, más mensos lo le pudieron haber salido, era obvio que el hecho de ser caballeros los habian echo unos antisociales de lo peor.

-Dejenme explicarles…. El whatsapp es una herramienta para conversar con tus amigos siempre y cuando tengan whatsapp y sean sus contactos- explico con toda la calma que pudo.

-Ah…- dijo seiya- no entendi- (-.-), a lo que Shun llega.

-Hola a todos- saludo cortesmente.

-Hola Shun, kiki sigo sin entender- dijo Hyoga.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Shun.

-No Shun tu tampoco entenderias que es el Whatsapp- dijo kiki desilucionado.

-Ah, el whatsapp, no sabia que ustedes también tenían, me pasan sus numeros- pregunto, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso kiki.

-Cómo?, tu sabes qué es?- pregunto ikki.

-Es muy fácil, es una nueva red social, aquí puedes hablar con tus contactos, con esto hablo con june- explico el chico muy alegre mientras le mostraba la pantalla del cel que decía:

June 3: En línea.

Estado: Te amo mucho mi pequeño algodoncito de azúcar, mi baby shunny

-Por qué tiene esta tipa ese estado- le renego ikki a shun.

-Bueno ya basta, Shun kiki como se instala el Whatsapp- preguntaron Hyoga y Shiryu.

-Pues muy fácil- más tarde que temprano los chicos le instalaron el

whatsapp a nuestros chicos de bronce.

Con nuestros dorados en sus tiempos libres disfrutaban de la nueva aplicación que tenian, bueno, no solo la usaban para chatear, más bien…. Dejemos que la historia haga su magia, todos estaban en el comedor.

(- la linea separa los whatsapp de las conversaciones en persona de nuestros caballeros)

-Chicos que tal su dia- pregunto Saori, nadie le contesto porque todos estaban en su cel, se escucho la risa de Shun, él platicaba con june quien estaba del otro lado de la gran mesa.

Ikki hermano: En línea

-Shun!... deja de platicar con esa y ponte a comer!-

Shun se asusto y june se enojo porque no pudo seguir hablando con su Shunny, él solo apago el cel y se dispuso a comer, Saori volteo la mirada enojada al otro lado de la mesa, vio por ahí a Shura, platicaba comodamente con su novia, Kanon y saga se peleaban desde sus cel aun y cuando estaban uno en frente del otro.

Saga: En línea.

-Ya parale al vicio! Kanon-

-Tu ni digas nada gemelo loco- grito kanon- tu tambien estas enviciado O.ó-

-Claro que no, no soy tú, copia barata!-

-Copia barata?, mira quien lo dice el psicopata que quiso gorbernar el santuario-

-Por lo menos yo no anduve por ahí engañando a un dios de pacotilla como poseidón- El mensaje de Saga hizo que Kanon le diera una patada debajo de la mesa.

-Si eres un genio como yo sabras que para engañar a un dios necesitas que este minimo sea un idiota como tú- dijo antes de darle la patada.

-Auch!... maldito gemelo- renego Saga.

-Puedes creelo Shion, todos en su cel parece que no hay nadien en la mesa- dijo de lo mas enojada, al ver a Shion vio que no le habia hecho caso, pues él también seguia en su cel.

-Condenado dokho me las pagaras- le grito Shion desde el otro lado de la mesa y agitando su puño, dokho solo le saco la lengua, Saori estaba harta, sus caballeros estaban adictos al whatsapp. Al terminar la "comida" todos se retiraron a hacer sus cosas.

-Ikki vemos una pelicula- pregunto shaina, …. Ikki no contesto, en ese momento sono el celular de shaina.

Ikki: Ultim. Vez. 12:50 pm

-Ahora estoy ocupado, no puedo ver peliculas shaina-

El mensaje que ikki le dejo a shaina la puso en shock, estaba tan ocupado estando en su celular que ni siquiera le contesto en persona, y ella estaba justamente a su lado.

-ikki- le dijo seria.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto sin dejar de ver su cel- estoy platicando con Milo, iremos a un bar mas tarde-

-Ay!... vete al diablo- le grito y lo dejo ahí, sorprendiendo al caballero del fenix por la reaccion de su ahora enojada novia, no sabia porque habia reaccionado así.

-ahora que hice?... Shaina, Shaina!... rayos- Vemos a nuestro duo de amigos Milo y Camus.

-Oye Camus iremos más tarde con ikki a un bar- le dijo a Camus, este solo alzo una ceja.

-Iremos me huele a manada-

-Claro tu vendras con nosotros, saga y Kanon igual-

-Creí que Kanon tenía novia- dijo Camus, en realidad eso de andar en bares no era lo suyo.

-Sí, pero ella no tiene porque enterarse que fue a tomar una copita- le dijo con unos cuernitos que quien sabe de donde salieron.

Continuara…

-El whatsapp es muy influyente en nuestros dorados y bronceados, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo que esta muy divertido- n.n

-Ikki nos obligo a venir porque no queria salir otra vez- grito Milo.

-Milo!... si tu no valoras tu vida me vale 3 cacahuates pero yo quiero vivir- regaño Camus.

-Ah, qué es lo que escuho?, parece que hay dos dorados que no quieren estar en este fic, llamare a ikki para que lo arregle- estaba a punto de gritale a ikki cuando Milo y Camus me taparon la boca.

-Quién esta diciendo eso mi querida dulce- pregunto Milo- no se olviden de leer el siguiente capitulo eh..- ñ.n


	2. La foto

Capitulo 2: La foto.

-Bueno he aquí el segundo Capitulo de este fic, intentare hacerlos mas largos, asi que comence….-

-No no y no- grito Milo- me niego a seguir aquí-

-Por qué ni siquiera hemos comenzado el capitulo y ya te quieres ir?- le renego Camus.

-Pues si porque, esta autora namas nos mete en puros problemas, o es que ya no te acuerdas la vez que hizo que ikki nos hiciera una llave de lucha al cuello?-

-Si pero…. Tienes razon-

-Bueno no les queda de otra más que obedecer o quieren que llame a ikki para que los cocine vivos?- ¬_¬

-Ella tiene un punto…. Comencemos-

Nos quedamos que a Milo le salieron unos cuernitos de quien sabe donde, pero no se preocupen es normal en insectos como él, bueno por otro lado vemos a nuestro dios del mar, que como los demas en su cel chateando por Fcebook, O.O!... ahora ya no es solo por Whatsapp.

-Qué haces poseidon?- pregunto Hades.

-Estoy checando mis mensajes…. Tengo 500 mensajes de facebook- le dijo, O.o, no pus guau, quienes tendrian el valor de mandarle mensajes a Poseidon, solo le la pasaba hablando de Saori, y eso era más cansado que un enbotellamiento en la autopista.

-A quién diablos se le ocurriria enviarte 500 mensajes por facebook?- pregunto temeroso el dios del inframundo por lo que el dios de los mares le diria.

-A Saori… estamos chateando desde ayer?- Hades no penso que enserio ella seria tan tonta como para enviarle 500 mensajes.

-Y por qué no platican por whatsapp es mas rapido así- le dijo.

-No, Saori dijo que todos sus caballeros usan el whatsapp y quiere darles el ejemplo de que se puede vivir sin las redes sociales, así que mejor me envia mensajes por facebook- (¬_¬) Hades se golpeo la frente con la mano, más inteligente no podian ser

-Ay dios, yo me voy- dijo ya fastidiado, mientras vemos a nuestro grupo de dorados en un bar, quienes estan hasta las chanclas.

-Mesero otra copa- grito Saga a un desconocido.

-Por enesima vez… yo no soy el mesero!... solo vine aquí por un trago- le renegó.

-A mí no me engañas… tu eres el mesero y punto- le grito más fuerte.

-Saga ya deja al señor en paz, mira nadamas… cualquiera se reiria si supieran que eres el caballero dorado de Geminis- lo regaño Camus ya que era el unico consiente ahí por así decirse. En ese momento llegan un grupo de chicas al bar.

-Miren nadamas señores- les dijo Milo a Saga, Kanon e Ikki.

-Oigan no sean obsenos ya vamonos, no me gusta estar aquí- Regaño Camus.

-Esperate quiero comer el postre- si, estos caballero estaban tan borrachos que no se habían dado cuenta de que esas chicas bueno como decirlo, pues, el alcohol le agrega fotoshop a la vista de un moribundo… digo de alguien embrio como lo son estos caballeros, que para ellos eran las mujeres más hermosas que habian visto en toda su vida. Habia otro detallito que no había mencionado antes, Shaina habia ido po su cuenta a un bar y casualmente era el mismo donde estaba ikki, no lo había visto hasta que.

-Estas segura de esto Shaina- pregunto Marin.

-Claro, aimi y Martina nos verian aquí- contestó Shaina.

-Oye Shaina, ese no es Ikki?- Shaina volteo a ver- si es él, dios que hace con esa chica, realmente es fea, no estara borracho?-

Con seiya y Shiryu:

-Oye shiryu… qué tal si hacemos un grupo de Whatsapp- pregunto seiya.

-Un grupo pero de qué?- dijo algo desentendido.

-Pues… pues… Ay.. ya sé… como va a ser año nuevo porque no lo hacemos de eso- contesto nuestra mulita… digo perdón, nuestro pegaso.

-Y cómo le ponemos al grupo- pregunto otra vez, (seiya sonriendo maliciosamente)

-Tú dejamelo a mí compa, dejamelo a mí- (mirada con cuernitos y colmillos)

-Otra cosa-

-Ay shiryu ahora que quieres?- pregunto fastidiado.

-Por qué miras hacia los lectores con esa miradita, qué no vez que estas muy feo y…-

-Cállese la boca- renego el pegaso O.o, dejando en shock al dragón- digo perdón Shiryu me deje llevar- el pegaso vio que el dragon no iba a reaccionar hoy sino hasta el año que entra y se dispuso a hacer el dichoso grupo.

-Segura que estamos en el lugar correcto June?- pregunto el peliverde, estaban en el centro comercial, y frente a una cantina.

-Sí este es el lugar, entremos- pues justo eso iba a hacer cuando exploto todo.

-Aaa!... qué paso?- pregunto Shun, toda la gente salia despavorida, entre los escombros de lo que era una cantina Shun pudo divisar a una personas muy familiares- Hermano?-

Eran ikki, camus, milo, saga y kanon, quienes parecian unos moribundos, todos vieron a Shun y June y fueron a esconderse detrás de ellos y sí, incluso ikki.

-Qué pasa'- pregunto June.

-La loca esa exploto todo- contesto Milo temblando como una gelatina.

-Milo qué loca?- pregunto Shun.

-La loca esa, la loca peliverde flacucha- dijo asustado.

-Milo, cuantas veces te he dicho que no le llames así a Shun- renego June molesta dispuesta a masacrarlo.

-No June, esta vez milo tiene razón, la loca lo exploto todo- dijo Camus, June iba a preguntar por enesima vez quién era la loca pero no hizo falta, la voz de Shaina respondio por ella.

-Ikki!...- June se volteo, y le salio una gotita al ver a shaina con un aura negra alrededor de ella, y claramente se escuchaba que decia el nombre de ikki.

-Cre… creo que ahí te llaman… ikki- dijo algo asustada June.

-A mí?, cómo crees?... esta delirando- contesto, del susto que se llevo ya hasta se le habia bajado la borrachera que se habia pegado hace unos momentos, la causa del enorme alboroto es que shaina habia visto a ikki coquetear con una tipa, y lo peor… la tipa no era nada bonita.

-Ikki..- seguía pronunciando shaina, los demás dejaron a ikki a un lado.

-Oigan, qué hacen a caso quieren dejarme morir en manos de esta?- pregunto enfadado.

-Lo… lo siento hermano, pero cuando shaina esta enojada lo mejor es mirar de lejistos- dijo Shun en ese momento sono su celular, la pantalla decía "Seiya te ha agregado a un grupo", Shun reviso el grupo- Nombre del grupo, Los locos que esperan año nuevo?- A todos les llego el mismo mensaje, entretenidos con su celular se olvidaron que ikki iba a ser masacrado por shaina.

-Oigan!... aganme caso- renego el peliazul, no estaba dispuesto a ser masacrado y salio corriendo- ok ok, solo lo dire una vez… perdoname!- dijo mientras tenía en mano el libreto del fic- esta autora sigue sin gustarme-

-Ven acá no se me olvida lo que hiciste- grito shaina.

En otro lado, estaban por ahí vagando Shion y Dokho cuando de repente suena sus celulares a la vez.

-Haquemate- dijo Shion, Dokho solo puso su carota por haber perdido, en eso se oye una musiquita de chino y nacho.

-Qué porqueria es esa?- pregunto espantado Shion.

-No es ninguna porqueria, es chino y nacho, mi niña bonita, y ademas es de Whatsapp- tomo sus celular del bosillo- Seiya te ha añadido al grupo "Los locos que esperan año nuevo"?-

-Qué nombre es ese?- pregunto Shion extrañado.

-No sé, tonterias- en ese momento volvio a sonar la musiquita de chino y nacho.

-Aggg…. Quita eso- le renego Shion.

-No sabes de musica- dijo y viendo la pantalla de su cel decia que kanon habia enviado una foto al grupo- ah mira, kanon envio una foto-

-A ver- dijo Shion, ambos esperaron a que cargara la foto y…- queé es eso? O.o-

-No sé… espera, esta al revez la foto- dijo poniendo el celular boca a bajo- es… kanon?-

-No, es Ikki... qué tiene en el ojo?- dijo cerrando sus ojos para ver mejor- diablos no tiene ojo-O.o!

-No seas menso, claro que lo tiene, es solo que esta inchado y morado- le dijo dandole un zape.

-Ah… ya me habia asustado-

-Qué tal la foto que envie- dijo Kanon mostrandosela a Camus y Saga, saga sostiene el celular.

-Sabes que ikki va a matarte cuando vea esa foto verdad?- pregunto Saga.

-Tranquilo, Ikki no se va a enterar… no esta en el grupo de Seiya, y dudo que sea tan idiota como para agregarlo- dijo de lo mas tranquilo.

-Pues si lo es- contesto Camus.

-Si, lo sé pero no subestimemos al la mula, digo a seiya-

-No tarado, Camus quiere decir que ya lo hizo- le grito el Gemelo mayor.

-Qué?, hacer qué y quién?-

-Eres o te haces? ¬_¬) Seiya acaba de agregar a ikki- le dijeron, Kanon tomo desesperadamente su celular, efectivamente el caballito alado habia agregado a ikki, estaba firmada la sentencia e muerte.

-Estas mueto amigo, fue un gusto conocerte- dijo Camus.

-No!... aun no, qué hago?, qué hago?, ya sé!... le quitare su cel antes de que se de cuenta-

-Cómo estas tan seguro de que no lo ha visto?-

-O.o.. me arriesgare-

Continuara…

-Sinceramente este fic me esta gustando- n.n

-Bueno al menos metiste a Kanon y no a nosotos- comento Milo.

-Oigan se supone que ellos deben sufrir no yo, esto es una injusticia amai- renego Kanon.

-Y que lo digas, hizo que Shaina me pegara, desfiguro mi hermoso rostro- comento Ikki.

-Bueno ya nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ñ.n


End file.
